


RÓKÁK ESKÜVŐJE

by idhrengondis



Category: A kőszívű ember fiai | The Baron's Sons - Jókai Mór
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, csak egy házibuli és gondolatok, ugyanígy jenő/alfonsine de az is csak említve, valamint tudom hogy mausmann orvostanhallgató volt a könyvben de pssszt ez most így jobb nekem, ödön/leonin ha hunyorítasz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis
Summary: Avagy egy tanulmány az éjszaka gyermekeiről.





	RÓKÁK ESKÜVŐJE

– Már megint túllépted. – Ödön szinte félvállról mondta, csak szeme sarkából pillantva a sebességmérőre, majd vissza is fordult a telefonja felé, amin, minden bizonnyal, legjobb barátjával beszélgetett.

Kezdhetjük itt.

Kezdhetnénk mondjuk egy évvel ezelőtt is, amikor Baradlay Kazimir, évtizedek óta tartó betegség után végre kilehelte lelkét, feleségével az ágya mellett, meg két tucat riporterrel és újságíróval a háza előtt, akik alig várták, hogy megbizonyosodjanak az igazságról, és elsőként jelenthessék be a nagyközönségnek a hírt. Kezdhetnénk akár még előbb is, egészen korán, egy-két évtizeddel ezelőtt, mikor Baradlayné Mária először életet adott egy gyermeknek, az elsőnek a három közül, és első, véres, ordító fiát a melléhez szorította. Kezdhetjük bárhol, mindegy. Kezdjük itt.

Kezdjük Richárddal, ahogy lassan feljebb engedte a gázpedált, szemét próbálta levenni az elsuhanó lámpák hipnotizáló, összefolyt fényéről, amik csíkot vontak a szélvédőre. Mint aki álomból ébred, gyorsan vetett egy pillantást a visszapillantó tükörbe, majd miután konstatálta, hogy sehol egy rendőr a közelben, újra gyorsított. A vén Eldorado motorja hangosan köhögve pörgött fel, miközben a sebességmérőn a mutató visszatért az eredeti helyére, az öreg, beteges hörgés csak hozzáadva a hangzavarhoz: a lehúzott ablakokon süvített be a menetszél, a hifi-rendszerből pedig, ami (tízéves lévén) a legfiatalabb alkatrész volt az egész autóban, megint üvöltött valami elektronikus gépzene.

– Richárd, komolyan mondom—

– Ha ennyire nem tetszik a vezetési stílusom, miért nem vezetsz te? – érdeklődött vidáman Richárd, nem hagyva, hogy bármi is elrontsa a kedvét. Fél kézzel elengedte a kormányt, könyökét kirakta az ablakba, és belesüppedt az autó bőrülésébe, csupán jobbjával tartva az irányt, miközben megelőzött két Opelt. Egymás mögött haladtak, és mellettük elzúgva Richárd bepillantott az utastérbe: két család ült bent, az apák karikás szemmel markolták a kormányt, az anyák és a kisgyerekek régen aludtak körülöttük. Richárd úgy képzelte, hogy egy külföldi nyaralásról érnek haza éppen, így tizenkettőhöz közeledve, talán Erdélyben voltak, Németországban, Ausztriában... – Én felajánlottam, ember.

– Ittam – sóhajtott Ödön türelmetlenül, azzal a kioktató, „felelősségtudatos nagy testvér” hangjával, pedig pont ő volt az, aki azelőtt elkezdte az ivászatot, hogy egyáltalán elindultak volna. Richárdnak oda se kellett néznie, hogy tudja, bátyja még a szemét is megforgatta, miközben lezárt telefonját az ölébe ejti. _A kis képmutató_, gondolta Richárd, de igazából nem bosszantotta, és nem is tett megjegyzést.

Ödön valahogy sokkal kevésbé volt olyan, mint aki karót nyelt, ha Leonin is velük volt. Richárd nem sokszor találkozott az orosz gyerekkel, de ahányszor eljött Magyarországra, egy élmény volt.

– Na és aztán – dünnyögte Richárd, de inkább hagyta a dolgot, és egy hangyányit még lassított is. Általában szerette pattanásig feszíteni azt a bizonyos húrt, vagy legalábbis amíg Jenő közbe nem lép, de most valahogy nem volt kedve hozzá—pezsgő vére benne más harcokra készült. A gondolatra megrándult a szíve, és izmai ösztönösen megfeszültek, majdnem újra kilőve az autót Budapest késő esti utcáin. Richárd lehűtötte szívét, lassan felengedte a szorítást a kormányon, ellazította izmait, és inkább hátrapillantott Jenőre, aki csak némán ült az Ödön mögötti ülésen, a telefonját nyomkodva. Richárd elfojtott egy vigyort. – Minden oké, Öreg? Kivel írogatsz? Tele már a ház Plankenhorstéknál?

Jenő dünnyögött valamit, fel sem nézett a képernyőből: kerek szemüvegén tükröződött egy megnyitott chat-ablak. Richárd most már hagyta nagy becsben tartott, nehezen kiszenvedett bajsza alatt félvigyorra húzódni száját, de továbbra sem szólt semmit.

A ház természetesen már tele volt, mikor odaértek. Plankenhorsték hatalmas háza a környék fiataljainak egyik legfontosabb helyszíne volt, gyülekező helye és közösségi csomópont, ahol a gazdagpalánták keveredtek a baljós, gyanús alakokkal, akiknek még a szemük sem állt jól. Akárkik is voltak azonban, mind egy társaságot alkottak, az évek során mindenhonnan összeszedett emberekből kikevert, sokszínű gyülekezet. Voltak, akik cserélődtek, lemorzsolódtak és helyükre mások jöttek, meg akik csak néha voltak ott, vagy életükben csupán egyszer keveredtek oda a budapesti éjszakai élet központjába; meg volt a keménymag, akik valahogy mindig, minden alkalommal ott tűntek időzni. Sokan azt gondolták, a társaság a Plankenhorst-ház körül alakult ki, és az tartotta össze őket, de az igazi mágneses erő ez a keménymag volt. Ha ők inkább egy sarki kocsmában gyűltek össze, a kisbolygók is ott gyűltek köréjük és álltak körpályára.

Richárd zsebre vágta az Eldorado kulcsát, miközben testvérei után indult. Néhányan már megnézték a bokrok alját a kertben, páran pedig a bejárati ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőkön táboroztak le, nyilván arra várva, hogy jobban legyenek—és esetleg hazamenjenek, vagy ha még bírják, visszatérjenek a házba egy újabb körre.

Ödön enyhe fintorral kerülte ki ezeket az embereket, és lenézően pillantott le rájuk.

– Most komolyan? Még csak tizenkettő múlt...

Jenő pedig, aki az egyik legfélénkebb, legintrovertáltabb volt a testvérek közül már egészen kiskoruk óta, nem nézett semerre, hanem egyenesen odamasírozott a bejárathoz, és már el is tűnt a házban. Odabentről, mint egy hullám, ömlött ki azonnal a hangzavar és fény és zene, amint Jenő feltárta az ajtót, és a legfiatalabb Baradlay már bele is gázolt a tengerben, kívül hagyva bátyjait, akik megtorpantak a küszöbön.

Ez volt a helyzet Jenővel: a srác odáig volt Plankenhorst Alfonsine-ért. Richárd nem ismert nála okosabb embert, talán csak Ödönt, ráadásul kedves volt, és szorgalmas, meg persze naiv, rövidlátó és gyengécske—csupa olyasmi, amitől az ember azt érzi, hogy meg kell védelmeznie, amitől önkéntelenül is a hátuk mögé tolják egy olyan helyzetben, amikor már a levegőben érezni a verekedés fémes illatát. És ennek a komolykodó, koraérett és aranyszívű embernek pont az ördög lett rajongásának tárgya.

Alfonsine és anyja burzsuj osztrákok voltak, akik lassan már tíz éve éltek itt, pontosabban Sopronban, ahonnan néha bejártak fővárosi házukba. Antoinette egy osztrák cég birtokosa és vezérigazgatója volt, és ahogy ő is és az újságok is előszeretettel hangoztatták, saját maga küzdötte fel magát oda, ahol volt. Nem rakott alá senki semmit, saját akaratából és tehetségéből lett a gazdag, sikeres nő, aki volt, a tökéletes, fényűző életével és gyönyörű, ördögi lányával együtt. Természetesen mindenki tudta, hogy Alfonsine lép majd egyszer anyja helyébe, és hogy ő is hasonlóan nagy lesz, mint Antoinette—már ha nem roppannak össze először az idegei, mondták mindig az emberek. (Richárd kezdte, de nem kellett sok, hogy szóbeszéddé váljon... Alfonsine, a hirtelen haragú, tüzes, önző és egoista személyiségével pedig nem igazán cáfolta meg a pletykát, miszerint idegbeteg. De csodálatos partikat rendezett mindig, valamint volt egy bizonyos bája, ami bárkit bevonzott, ha nem volt elég óvatos, tehát nem volt semmi baj.)

Mausmann látta meg őket először, ahogy Ödön és Richárd elindult keresztül a tömegen, hogy tiszteletüket tegyék a házigazdánál (mert ugyan a Baradlayk és Plankenhorsték ki nem állhatták egymást—Jenőtől eltekintve—, de mégiscsak ők voltak a budapesti fiatalság mini uralkodói, tehát az illem megkövetelte, hogy úgy is kezeljék egymást, amik voltak: egyenlő felek). A magas, szikár fiú már megint nagy hangon magyarázott valamit, ahogy szokta; körülötte az embereket vagy nem érdekelte a prédikálás, vagy hallgatták és röhögtek rajta. Az arca vörös volt a piától, hátrakötött hosszú copfjából kiszabadult hajszálai kissé ziláltak tapadtak halántékára. A két testvér láttán újabbat lódított poharán, amivel végig hadonászott a beszédje alatt (ami a Földről szólt, természetesen, a tengerekről, és az intézkedésekről, amiket azonnal foganatosítani kellene, hogy megmenthessük a világot a végleges kipusztulástól).

– Baradlayék! – rikoltotta, és végre olyan figyelmet kapott, amire végig vágyott. Az emberek erre már felkapták a fejüket, tekintetével mindenki azonnal a Baradlay-hármast kereste; majd akár megtalálták, akár nem, felemelték a poharukat, vagy kiabáltak, vagy személyesen próbáltak megkeresni a testvéreket. Mausmann hatalmas orra alatt széles vigyorra húzott szájjal furakodott oda Richárdhoz. – Láttam Jenőt, úgy húzott el mellettem, mint a gyalogkakukk, csak port és szelet hagyott hátra maga után.

Richárd nevetett, közben átkarolta a szabad bölcsész egyetemistát, nyújtózkodva érve csak el az égimeszelő vállát, és elindult vele a konyha felé, amerre Alfonsine-ékat sejtette, hátrahagyva a tömeg által megrohant Ödönt.

– Az öregnek sietős mostanában – mondta sejtelmesen, habár készen állt bármit megvitatni Mausmannal, meg amúgy is tudta mindenki, hogy Jenő és Alfonsine Rómeó és Júlia módra hogy „egymásra találtak” — vagyis hogy Alfonsine hogy a hálójába csalta a legkisebb Baradlayt.

– Ó, igen – felelte Mausmann. – Azért remélem, nem esik hasra ebben a nagy sietségben.

A konyha is tömve volt, Richárd és Mausmann megálltak a konyhasziget egyik oldalán, és Mausmann készségesen segített Richárdnak egy tiszta poharat keresni, miközben újra belekezdett egy méteres beszédbe. A házigazda végül is nem itt volt, de Richárd a szeme sarkából mást vett észre a pult másik oldalán állni, és nem is igazán érdekelte többé Plankenhorst Alfonsine. Nem nézett teljesen a másik oldalra, és még el is fordult, mintha Mausmannt hallgatná—tarkójába pedig már érezte azoknak a mélyen ülő szemeknek örökké gyanakvó pillantását belefúródni.

– ... tehát megírtam ezt a beszédet, érted, ezerszer is átnéztem, belejavítottam, úgy voltam vele, tökéletes. – A magas fiú már hadonászni is nekiállt, ami azt jelentette, hogy egyre inkább belemelegedik a beszédbe. – Legépeltem szépen az egészet, mondom, nézzen is ki már valahogy, ha ilyen szépen összeraktam, nem? Ha már kivonulok vele az utcára, nem nézhet ki úgy, mint holmi firkálmány! Tehát fogom a cuccot, ugyebár átraktam egy pendrive-ra, mert a koliban csak a könyvtárban van nyomtató, mindenki oda hordja a cuccait, tíz forint egy oldal. Lemegyek, hát sehol senki... 

Mausmannal is Alfonsine bulijain keresztül ismerkedtek meg. A gyerek hobbi-költő volt, írogatott néha, de inkább ment neki az élő beszéd, és így kötött ki a slam poetry-nél—amit történetesen Alfonsine is élvezett, és így jóban volt egy rakás elvont költő-kezdeménnyel is. Jenő már akkor a kegyeit leste a lánynak, már akkor eljárt mindenhova, ahol ő is megtalálható volt, pedig a mára kialakult társaság még akkor csak épphogy születőben volt; ezek voltak a korai évei, a kezdete. Jenő tehát elhívta Richárdot, és elmentek ketten egy slam poetry estre—akkoriban mindent kettesben csináltak, mert év közben Ödön Szentpéterváron tanult, és Jenőnek szüksége volt valakire, aki elmegy vele ilyen helyekre, tehát mindig Richárdot rángatta el magával, amikor csak ráért bátyja.

Egyszer, mikor az egyik első alkalmon voltak, és Mausmann még sehol nem volt (tulajdonképpen akkor még nem is találkoztak senki érdemlegessel, csak később jöttek az új arcok), és Richárd többnyire unottan, oda se figyelve ülte végig a szavalókat, egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Jenő a szemét törölgeti mellette. Richárd úgy meglepődött, hogy elfelejtette szívatni érte. Valószínűleg húzni kezdte volna az agyát, ha érti pontosan, hogy mi hatotta meg öccsét, de mivel fogalma sem volt róla, miről volt szó az imént, csak ült a helyén, meglepetten és kicsit rémülten, és próbált odafigyelni, a versre, a hangulatra, bármire, hogy megértse.

Richárd életében olyan sokszor próbált megérteni.

Nem mintha lassú felfogású lett volna, vagy egy tapló, akitől idegenek az emberi érzelmek, vagy valami. Egyszerűen csak néha, egy-egy furcsa pillanatban, mikor egyedül volt, és egy tipikus érzés kerítette hatalmába, vagy esetleg alkohol vagy más tudatmódosító szerektől az agyának egy félreeső szegletében kötött ki, úgy érezte, mintha a körülötte élő emberek egy része valami másik világban élt volna. Nem is, inkább csak _ismertek_ egy másik világot, csak tudtak róla. Mintha egy magaslaton álltak volna, magasabban, mint ő, és átnézhettek volna egy kerítésen egy kertbe, egy valahogy mélyebb és kicsit talán ijesztőbb világba, ahová ő nem lát be. Richárd maga sem értette a gondolatmenetet, az ötletet, és ha felmerült, ugyanolyan hamar el is akart róla feledkezni, amilyen váratlanul megjelent—de ott volt, és néha igenis előjött, és Richárd, ha akarta, se tudta volna megfogalmazni senkinek, de magában érezte.

Jenő ilyen ember volt. Örökké a magasban járt, föld felett kifeszített kötélen, mindig azon a magaslaton egyensúlyozva, ahonnan néha letekintett a valóságba is, amikor éppen nem azt a másik, Richárd számára idegen kertet nézte.

Richárd fejében élt egy párbeszéd, ami vagy megtörtént, vagy nem, mindenesetre anyjával beszélgetett benne, és megosztotta vele ezeket a gondolatait, valahogy megfogalmazta neki, amit soha máskor nem tudott volna, és anyja valami ilyesmivel válaszolt: „csak bár lenne alatta biztonsági háló, hogy ha lezuhan, legyen, ami elkapja”. Richárd néha erősen törte a fejét, hogy visszaemlékezzen, tényleg megtörtént-e a párbeszéd, vagy csak beképzelte az egészet, de olyan homályos volt az emlék, hogy soha nem talált megoldást, anyját pedig inkább nem akarta megkérdezni. Csak gyanította, hogy egy különösen mámoros este eredménye volt a kép, hogy volt valami köze a fura emléknek egy-két tablettához.

Még Ödönnel is volt ilyen néha. Hogy éppen beszélgettek valamiről, és Richárdot hirtelen elfogta ez az érzés, hogy bár valami egészen egyszerű és emberi dologról folyik a szó, bátyja igazából mégis valami másról beszél, olyasmiről, amit odaát, a kertben lát, és amit Richárd nem, bárhogy nyújtózkodik is.

– Geci – mondta valaki a pult mellett, észrevéve Richárdot, és ezzel kizökkentve őt a váratlanul rátörő nosztalgiából –, itt van a katonaság!

Olyan régi poén volt már, amilyen régóta Richárd katonának tanult, és Richárd maga nem értette, sem az elején, sem most, hogy mit találnak az emberek ezen még mindig bármi vicceset.

– Aha, itt vagyok, nálam a gépfegyverem is, remélem, mindenkinél van igazolvány, mert igazoltatok – mondta azért, felvéve a poént, mert mindig ezt csinálta; a körülöttük állók meg nevettek is jóízűen. Aztán Richárd végre átnézett a pult fölött, viszonozva Palvicz Ottó sötét pillantását, és elvigyorodott. – De nem csak én vagyok itt katona. Hiszen Palvicz honvédot is a körünkben üdvözölhetjük!

A társaság röhögött és tovább nyújtotta a viccet, de már se Richárd, se Palvicz Ottó nem foglalkozott többé velük. Csak egymást nézték a tömegen át.

Az ő rivalizálásuk is azóta tartott, mióta Richárd katonának tanult.

Ödön alig bírta lerázni magáról a népet.

Először csak sértetten nézett Richárd és Mausmann után, akik olyan hamar magára hagyták, aztán csevegéssel próbálta kiharcolni magát az őt körülvevő csoportosulásból. Mint a mini király, aki volt, nyájasan váltott szót mindenkivel, közben igyekezett észrevétlenül kioldalazni a nappali sarkából, ahová az „alattvalói” szorították.

Alfonsine került elé a semmiből, kezében vékony cigaretta égett, gyönyörű arcán tökéletes smink.

– Ti is itt vagytok? – kérdezte unottan. Ravasz macskaszeme nem állt meg egy pillanatra se, átfésülte a tömeget Ödön mellett. – Az öcséid?

– Nem láttad őket? – kérdezett vissza Ödön. – Jenő egyenesen beviharzott, hogy találkozzon veled. – Nem tudta elrejteni a csípős gúnyt a hangjából. Alfonsine válaszra se méltatta, azonnal megfordult és egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt a tömegben.

Ödön igazán igyekezett, hogy legyűrje magában az utálatot Plankenhorsték felé, de még inkább Jenő és Alfonsine kapcsolatának ellenzését. Megesküdött Jenőnek, hogy nem fog ítélkezni, és szándékában állt be is tartani az ígéretét. Csak azt kívánta magában, bár letérne a földre Jenő, bár látná, hogy kit imád annyira, miféle kígyót melenget a keblén. Miért esett legkisebb öccsének nehezére álarcok és színfalak mögé látni?

– Neked meg miért üres a kezed?

A hangra, és a vállára csapódó kézre megfordult, de a mosoly már előtte szétterült arcán. Úgy emelkedett fel szívéről minden árnyék és kétség, mint köd a földről, a hang úgy űzte el minden gondját, mint szél a felhőket. Leonin vidám vigyorral viszonozta Ödön mosolyát, és vállát átkarolva húzni kezdte magával.

– Te mikor érkeztél? – kérdezte Ödön oroszul.

– _Te_ mikor érkeztél! – javította ki barátja. – Én már órák óta itt vagyok! Nem akarod tudni, milyen volt, mikor csak én, Alfonsine és az unokatestvére voltunk.

– Edit is itt van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ödön.

– Itt hát! – vágta rá Leonin. – A kis csaj legalább társalgott velem, habár az angolunk mindkettőnknek szörnyű. De mondom, legalább ő megerőltette magát. Komolyan mondom, az itt lévők egyik fele csak magyarul tud, a másik meg, ha külföldi nyelven kell szólnia, csak németül beszél. Én meg nem értek semmit, csak annyit, hogy „bassza meg”! – Az utolsó szót magyarul kiáltotta, a közelben állók meg boldogan viszonozták, magasba lökött poharakkal, részeg röhögéssel.

Ödön elmosolyodott. Pedig ő még csak nem is akarta ezt a szót megtanítani neki, de Leonin direkt ezt kérte tőle, és míg Ödön ezt az egyet el nem mondta neki, addig más magyar szót hallani sem akart. Aztán évekkel később még mindig csak ezt tudta, meg hogy „kávé”, és „mizu”. Utóbbiról Ödön azt se tudta, Leonin honnan tanulta meg, mert tőle aztán biztos nem, de ahogy a káromkodást, ezt is előszeretettel használta.

– Richárd boldog lesz – jegyezte meg Ödön. Biztos volt benne, hogy öccse és Alfonsine unokatestvére között van valami, vagy ha már nincs is, egy ponton biztosan volt.

– Aha – hagyta rá Leonin, aztán tovább húzta a konyha felé. – Na, gyere, szerzünk neked valamit inni!

Elmentek egy hangszóró alatt, és a gépzene, amit mostanában mindenki bömböltetni látszott, egy rövid ideig fülsértő volt. Keresztülvágtak a tágas ebédlőn, aminek túlsó végében helyezkedett el a pulttal elválasztott, szintén hatalmas konyha. Ödön elgondolkozott, mégis minek kell a két Planeknhorst-nőnek ekkora konyha, ha még ők se járnak ide túl gyakran, sőt szinte csak Alfonsine utazott fel Budapestre, és csak azért, hogy megmaradjon a társaság egy fontos tagjának. Talán attól félt, ha nem jön elég gyakran bulit csapni, egy idő után elfeledkeznek róla. Valószínűleg igaza is volt.

A konyhasziget körül meglehetősen sokan szorongtak, és Ödön hamarosan látta is az okát: Richárd a pult mellett állt, előtte sorakoztak a tequilás poharak, mellette Palvicz Ottó, és sorban hajtották fel a röviditalokat, míg körülöttük kántált és kiabált a nép.

– Most szórakozol? – dünnyögte Ödön. – Alig vagyunk itt egy negyed órája...

Leonin közel hajolt Ödönhöz, hogy a másik jobban értse a hangzavarban, amit mond neki (de Ödön nem hallotta sokkal jobban így sem (melyik hangosabb, egy házibuli, vagy egy ezer kilométer per órás sebességgel verő szív dörömbölése a fülben?)):

– Az a srác, a hatalmas orrával – mondta Leonin, Palviczra célozva. – Az nem Alfonsine csávója? Mikor legutóbb itt voltam, ő próbált szétverni, mert rá találtam pillantani a hölgyikére.

– De igen – felelte Ödön. – Vagyis már nem járnak. Nem is értem, miért van itt.

– Nem járnak? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Leonin, amire Ödön csak bólintott. – Durva volt? A szakítás.

– Hónapokig téma volt. – Az asztalnál elfogytak az italok, a nézők vidáman felordítottak, úgy tűnt, Palvicz Ottó nyert. Ödön figyelte, ahogy Richárd teljes mellkasával nevet, kontyba kötött haja kicsit zilált, kézfejével az álláról törli a félrefolyt tequilát. Palvicz beleharapott egy szelet citromba, aztán félreköpött, mélyen ülő szemeivel Richárdnak feléje nyújtott kezére pillantott. Mikor elfogadta a kézrázást, Ödön úgy döntött, nem kell ugrásra készen állnia, nem fog verekedés kitörni, és visszafordult orosz barátjához. – Akarsz egy kis friss levegőt szívni?

A hatalmas ház még hatalmasabb hátsó kertjébe egy üvegajtó vezetett, ami a széles, úszómedencés teraszra nyílt. Természetesen ez is tele volt, a terasz és a medence is, minden ablak és ajtó nyitva, a zene itt éppen megfelelő hangerőn szólt. A vízben fürdőruhás és ruhás emberek ugráltak és sikonyáltak, a napozóágyakon cigiző emberek terpeszkedtek. Ödön és Leonin, miután szereztek maguknak egy-egy pohár alkoholt, kijjebb, a terasznak a kerthez közelebb eső szélén ültek le, ahol az egyik iderángatott hintaágyon (mert biztos volt, hogy így egyetlen jó hírű, tipikusan gazdagokkal dolgozó lakberendező sem helyeztet el hintaágyat) Liedenwall Edit üldögélt, egyik kezében vörösbor, másikban cigaretta.

– Edit – lépett hozzá Ödön, a lány pedig a hangjára mosolyogva kapta fel a fejét. A három Baradlay közül Ödön ismerte legkevésbé a lányt, Edit még Jenővel is többet lógott, mint vele, valamint a lány egy emberré vált macska volt; néha dorombolt, néha karmolt—de, mindettől függetlenül, Ödönnel mindig kedves volt.

– A legidősebb Baradlay! És a kedves Ramiroff úr – emelte poharát Leonin felé is. – Hello, Mister Russian.

– Hallo, Österreicher – felelte vigyorogva Leonin, Ödön pedig elfojtott egy mosolyt.

– Mikor érkeztél? – kérdezte Editet.

– Á, csak csütörtök este szállt le a gépem – legyintett ő, lepöckölve egy kis hamut maga mellé az ágyra. Ödön gondosan kikerülte a kis kupacot, mikor Leoninnal helyet foglaltak a lány mellett. – Ez még csak a második napom a pokolban.

Edit árva volt, az anyját soha nem ismerte, az apja pedig néhány évvel ezelőtt halt meg. Akkor még Edit kiskorú volt, és Antoinette vette a gyámsága alá, tehát attól kezdve Plankenhorték bécsi otthonában élt, és csak néha jött velük át Magyarországra—pedig a lány jobban tudott magyarul, mint németül. Így találkozott először Richárddal is; a középső Baradlay akkor kezdett Plankenhorstékhoz járni Jenő nyaggatására, és éppen egy hasonló buli volt készülőben, de Richárd végül is nem sokkal a kezdés után már el is tűnt. Előtte találkozott ugyanis Plankenhorsték titokzatos rokonával, akivel olyan hamar egymásra találtak, hogy egy órán belül már nem voltak sehol. Utána Antoinette hónapokig nem engedte vissza Editet Budapestre, de mindegy volt, mert mikor újra visszajött, Richárddal ugyanott folytatták, ahol abbahagyták.

Ödön néha irigykedett a kapcsolatukra, még ha legtöbbször nem is volt egyértelmű, hogy most vajon éppen hol állnak—járnak, vagy csak barátok? Nem tudta pontosan senki, de pletykálni mindenki szeretett; és amúgy is, bármi is volt az igazság, ezek ketten őszintén imádták egymást. Ödön kapcsolata pedig ehhez képest az Oroszországban töltött első évében már kisiklott. Ödön szerette azt képzelni, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, de néha, egy-egy őszinte pillanatában be kellett vallania magának: az, hogy az otthon maradt barátnője helyett az új legjobb barátja töltötte meg minden gondolatát, valószínűleg nagy részben az ő hibája volt.

Edit megkínálta őket cigarettával, és Leonin egy vidám „thank you” kíséretében el is fogadott egy szálat.

– Meddig maradsz? – érdeklődött Ödön, fejrázással utasítva el a felé kínált cigit.

– Egy hét.

– Richárddal találkoztál már?

Edit szinte önkéntelenül mosolyodott el, sötét szeme csillogott.

– Ja, láttam már, de még nem üdvözöltem – felelte. – Mikor utoljára láttam, csóri gyerek éppen ivóversenybe kezdett Palviczcal. Jut eszembe, az is itt van, mi? Hihetetlen.

– Még mindig Alfonsine kegyei kellenek neki, vagy inkább pont, hogy bosszantani akarja?

– Ó, biztos, hogy direkt az idegeire akar menni – vigyorodott el Edit. – Hidd el nekem, addig fogja basztatni, amíg Alfonsine be nem kattan, és meg nem gyilkolja, komolyan mondom.

Ödön a szemöldökét ráncolta, de nem mondott véleményt. A gyilkolást kicsit erős túlzásnak érezte, de tény volt, hogy Edit mindenkinél többet ismert a szakítás mögött húzódó történetből, még ha mindenki más is ismerte a pletykákat. Ő és Alfonsine talán gyűlölte egymást a végsőkig, de volt ebben a dologban, nem kívánt terhességekben és elvetett magzatokban, valami, ami miatt az unokatestvérek megegyezés nélkül egymás mellett álltak.

– Na, mindegy. – Edit nyújtózkodott. Tényleg olyan volt, mint egy macska. – Meséljetek Oroszországról! – kérte. – Egyszer majd elutazom oda, egyes-egyedül. Egymagamban bejárom Moszkvát, meg Szentpétervárt is, meglátogatom a Téli Palotát, a Nyevszkij sugárutat, a Nyári Kertet...

A Baradlay testvérekkel kezdtük, de akár kezdhettük volna Palvicz Ottóval is.

Ott, hogy a citromszelet leve még marja a száját, miközben érdes kezét Baradlay Richárd meleg tenyerébe helyezi, elfogadva a felé nyújtott kezet, a szíve az adrenalintól, tequilától, meg más tényezőktől teljes sebességen pörög, torkát a meleg fojtogatja, meg a konyhában megállt, sűrű cigarettafüst, fülében egy Daft Punk szám dübörög, ami a kedvenc száma, és amiről történetesen azt is tudja, hogy Baradlay Richárd kedvence is. A tenyér közben már eltűnt, csak a mámor maradt, az alkohol és a nehéz meleg; meg a másik hangos, idegesítő nevetése, ami örökké ott van mindenhol, amivel meghódít minden helyet, ahol megjelenik, meg a nevetséges, hetyke bajsza, amit sikerült tökéletesre és csodálatosra növesztenie, meg a konty, amiből két hét alatt divatot csinált—amitől Ottó pedig tövig borotválta a fejét.

(Kezdhetnénk előbb is, Alfonsine-nal, vagy az apjával, vagy a Zászlóaljjal; de azok most nem számítanak, és Palvicz soha nem kezdené amúgy sem semmi mással, csak ezzel—egy bulival, töméntelen tequilával és vodkával, Daft Punkkal, és a semmiből megjelenő ellenségekkel. Tehát itt kezdjük, és itt is folytatjuk, azzal a bizonyos, éppen elforduló ellenséggel, meg Palvicz utána kinyúló karjával.)

– Máris megfutamodsz?

Baradlay visszanézett rá, szemei megint nevettek, és mintha sokkal józanabbnak tűnt volna, mint ahogy Ottó érezte magát. Ami természetesen lehetetlen volt, tekintve, hogy épp most döntöttek le egy sor rövidet.

– Nyertél, tesó – válaszolta Baradlay, de végre teljes testével fordult vissza Ottó felé, akinek vére újra énekelt. Elengedte a másik vállát.

– Ó, és fel is adod.

– Szeretnél visszavágót?

– Talán _te_ szeretnél.

Palvicz Ottó egész életében büszke volt kőből faragott arcára és sötét, kifejezéstelen szemeire, amik gyanakváson és megvető gúnyon kívül soha semmit nem árultak el, és attól irtózott az egyik legjobban a világon, hogy valaki esetleg képes lesz egyszer kiismerni őt és azt a híres pókerarcát. Aztán szembe került Baradlay Richárddal, egy buliban, a katonai suliban, gyakorlaton, akárhol a világon, és érezte azokat a szemeket a húsába tépni, felszakítani mellkasát, szétfeszíteni bordái ketrecét, csupaszon hagyva bent lüktető szívét, védtelenül és takarhatatlanul. Palvicz Ottóban pedig mindig lángra kapott ekkor valami, amit ő inkább gyűlöletnek nevezett, mint hogy bármi más nevet merjen neki adni, és felégette minden porcikáját.

Baradlay közelebb lépett hozzá, a Daft Punk számnak vége volt, elindult valami más, és Ottóban a kanóc tövig égett.

– Versenyezni akarsz? – kérdezte Baradlay, szeme csillogott, mint egy egérrel játszó macskának. Ottó nem akarta egérnek érezni magát. Viszonozta Baradlay mozdulatát, a magánszférájába tolakodott, olyan közel, hogy érezte a másik leheletén az alkoholt.

– Ó, sok mindent akarok – felelte, és elégedett élvezettel figyelte, ahogy szavai és hangja pontosan a remélt reakciót váltják ki Baradlayból, elsötétülő szemeivel és egy nyeléstől felugró ádámcsutkájával. Bár Baradlay hagyta a nyitott utalással súlyos mondatot a levegőben lógni, a tény, hogy ignorálta, csak még nyomatékosabbá tette, és most nehezen függött közöttük, miközben az Ottóéhoz hasonló hangnemben kérdezte:

– Itt van a Daytonád?

Ez volt a helyzet Baradlay Richárddal: az egyetemen, tisztek előtt, szolgálatban, mindig kötelességtudó, engedelmes katona volt, aki készen állt minden parancsot teljesíteni, de olyan keménységgel és büszkeséggel, hogy még csak kigúnyolni sem lehetett érte, vagy talpnyaló seggdugasznak nevezni. Mindemellett pedig, ha bárhol máshol találkozott vele az ember, egy nyitott, laza fiatallal találta szembe magát, a középső Baradlay-herceggel, aki minden poénra és hülyeségre kapó, és minden szívet lángra gyújt. Olyan fiú volt, akivel a lányok egy sötét sikátorban is kavartak volna, egy titkos és kötetlen menetre összejőve, és haza is vitték volna, hogy bemutassák a szüleiknek, mint jövendőbelijüket, gyerekeik apját.

Palvicz Ottó az egyetemen és azon kívül is rivalizálást folytatott vele: de a katonaságban hideg, fegyelmezett versengés volt, határokon belül, feladatok és kötelességek végrehajtása közben, civilben pedig egy sötét, vad tánc, amitől Ottónak felforrósodott a vére, és aminek korlátain mind a ketten ki-kicsaptak. Ottó pedig meg akarta nyerni mindegyiket, egyetemen belül és kívül is, le akarta igázni a katonát és a herceget is.

Budapest éjszakai utcáin versenyezni autóikkal tipikusan herceg-húzás volt.

Richárd néha úgy érezte, nincs magányosabb ember a Földön Palvicz Ottónál.

Vajon elment volna vele, követte volna őt a világ végére, hátrahagyva mindent és mindenkit? Nem volt neki senkije. Az apja emléke volt, az ígérete, hogy sokra viszi majd a seregben, és olyasvalakivé válik, akit követnek az emberek, békében és csatában, aki nem adja fel soha, aki erős és rendíthetetlen lesz. Az ex-barátnője volt, Plankenhorst Alfonsine, és a soha-meg-nem-született gyermek, meg az a kissé furcsa és valószínűtlen kép, hogy Palvicz Ottóból apa lehet, valaki, aki felnevel egy kicsi embert, tanítja, törődik vele, szereti.

Ez volt Palvicz, egy keserű, örökké haragos, sebezhető vadállat, aki elszabadult, és nem hallgatott senkire, miközben valahogy mégis azt csinálta, amit mindenki vár tőle, és aki megtámadott minden kezet, miközben simogatásra vágyott volna.

És aki úgy nézett Richárdra, mint aki azt várja tőle, hogy szikét és ollót fogjon, leszíjazza a műtőasztalon, és szétszedje őt az illesztékeinél, felvágja és szétfeszítse, fölé hajolva belé lásson. Hogy Richárd _láthassa_, igazán láthassa őt. Aki pedig soha nem tudta, mit kezdjen vele, mikor így nézett rá. Mit tehetett volna? Legyen a megváltója? Mentse meg? Még ha a hatalmában állna; de Richárd sem volt több egy csavargónál, aki az útját is alig találja, nem hogy az irányt, a célt. Hogy lehetett volna bárki is megmentője valakinek, aki ugyanúgy fuldoklott, mint a másik?

Vagy, mint egy hajótörött, aki egy darab deszkán sodródik a Csendes-óceán közepén, és csak azért húzza ki a fuldoklót a vízből, hogy aztán ketten haljanak éhen.

Palvicz Ottónak nem igazán volt semmije; de vajon hátrahagyta volna azt a semmit, hogy kövesse Richárdot, versenyezve végig Budapest éjszakai utcáin, kerülgetve a lassabb autókat, lerázni a rendőröket, és ki a városból, valahová messzire? Ezen morfondírozott Richárd, miközben hagyta, hogy Palvicz lehagyja őt. Alatta köhögött az öreg Eldorado, aztán kattogni kezdett, és egyre lassult. _Hát_, gondolta, _az autó szerint ma már nem megyünk messzebb_…

Palvicz már rég eltűnt az úton, Richárd pedig még éppen félre tudott húzódni, mielőtt a Cadillac végleg megállt volna. Kirakta a vészvillogót, behúzta a kéziféket, és telefonját kezében forgatva kászálódott ki az éjszakába. Már az M7-esen volt, keresztül Budaörsön, és Richárd elgondolkodott, hogy most komolyan elhúzott-e volna vidékre Palvicz Ottóval a sarkában, ha apja vénséges autója le nem fullad. _Ödön kurvára kiakadt volna_. De Ödön valószínűleg már most ki volt akadva—már persze amennyiben észrevette, hogy Richárd elvitte az autót.

Nekitámaszkodott az Eldorado oldalának, keresztbefonta karjait a mellkasán, és figyelte a mellette elhúzó autókat. Palvicz sokáig húzta az időt. Eltelt tizennyolc perc is, mire a krémszínű, felturbózott 1971-es Ferrari Daytona feltűnt az úton, ráérősen közeledve Richárd felé—nem mintha számolta volna. A Kavinsky szám hamarabb odaért, dübörögve kifelé a lehúzott ablakon, mint maga az ablak, mögötte Palvicz Ottó hatalmas orra.

A fiúnak még a lenéző félmosolya is savanyú volt, ahogy sötét szemeivel kinézett a mozdulatlan Richárdra.

– Nem bírta a kiscsaj az iramot? – kérdezte, és ha a mosolyán nem is látszódott, hangján érződött a kárörvendő elégedettség. Richárd továbbra sem moccant, csak nézte higgadt, zavartalan tekintettel a másikat, amivel tudta, hogy hamarosan felcseszi az idegeit.

– Ez egy öreg hölgy, barátom – felelte nyugodtan. – Örülj, hogy a jelenlétében lehetsz, és nem kell megcsókolnod a földet előtte.

Palvicz vetett egy unott pillantást az autóra, aztán a visszapillantó tükörbe, meg az órára a műszerfalon. Richárd türelmesen végignézte a színészkedést, és érezte az ajkára kívánkozó félmosolyt, ahogy megrándul tőle szája sarka. Palvicz végre ránézett, felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Na, mi van már? Hívsz valakit, aki elviszi ezt a roncsot, vagy magad fogod elhúzni innen? – Szinte mérgesen nézett rá, de Richárd valahogy érezte, hogy nem azért, mert ő az „időt húzza”. – Nem érek rá egész éjjel.

Mikor később Richárd beszállt a Daytonába, már nyolc nem fogadott hívása volt Ödöntől, és egy üzenete, ami annyiból állt, hogy „mikor hazaérsz, halott ember vagy.” Palvicz is látta, szeme sarkából pillantott a képernyőre, és felhorkantott.

– Szeretnéd a fuvart inkább máshova? – kérdezte, és Richárd nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem gondolja komolyan. – Kirakjalak rögtön a temetőnél, vagy…?

– Ha ha – válaszolta Richárd, és a hifi felé nyúlt, miközben Palvicz kilőtt az úton.

Az autóban a bőrülések finom illata terjengett, meg légfrissítő, izzadság és alkohol. Richárd érezte, ahogy Palvicz figyeli, milyen számok között válogat, de Richárd csak a zenével törődött. Nem volt meglepő, hogy Palvicznak ugyanolyan ízlése volt zene terén, mint neki, sőt, volt egy olyan érzése, hogy egymást befolyásolták; ezen a téren is, ugyanúgy, ahogy szinte minden máson is. Még ha az úgy is mutatkozott meg, hogy Palvicz leborotválta a fejét, miután Richárd divatot csinált a kontyából, vagy, hogy Richárd hirtelen megszerette a német nyelvet.

Richárd megpillantott egy Daft Punk számot, ami Plankenhorst-éknál is szólt, és miután elindította, átpillantott Palviczra. A másik vetett a szeme sarkából egy gyors pillantást felé, de tekintete szinte azonnal visszatért az útra, miközben Richárd az idősebb Palvicz Ottóra gondolt: az ezredesre, aki elhunyt, mielőtt Richárd találkozhatott volna vele. Fia valószínűleg soha nem fogja megtudni, hogy Richárdnak az apja volt a példaképe, és hogy volt egy elképzelése, vagy inkább elvárása, az ifjabb Palviczról is, mielőtt szembekerült volna vele a katonai egyetemen, és úgy alkotott volna véleményt róla magának. Palvicz nem tudta, hogy neve jelentett valamit Richárdnak azelőtt is, hogy találkoztak volna—és, hogy az a jelentés gyökerestül változott meg, mióta a két fiú először találkozott. Hogy azóta a név „Palvicz Ottó” többé már mégsem a nagyszerű ezredest juttatta eszébe, nem a békés, tiszteletet parancsoló tekintetet, amit csak képen látott; hanem valami fiatalabbat, tüzesebbet, valódibbat, amivel állt már szemtől-szemben. És, hogy valahogy egyáltalán nem bánta.

Hirtelen észrevette, hogy Palvicz kezei, amik a kormányt markolták, meg vannak feszülve, ahogy az egész teste is, meg az állkapcsa, és rájött, hogy percek óta csak némán bámulja a másikat. Gyomrában meggyulladt valami, de tekintetét elfordította, kinézett a városra, ahogy lassan beértek Budapest belvárosába, és fényei végigmostak rajtuk. A láng benne egyre csak égett, és Richárdban váratlanul támadt fel az érzés, ami leginkább szomjra hasonlított, vagy inkább éhségre, pusztító éhségre.

– Vissza akarsz menni a bulira? – szólalt meg hirtelen, önmagát is meglepve, és úgy, mint aki nem kap levegőt. Átpillantott Palviczra, aki vele egy időben fordult felé. A homlokát ráncolta, és olyan őszinte csodálkozás ült a tekintetében, hogy Richárd egy pillanatra elnémult.

– Mármint? – kérdezte Palvicz, és az út felé visszafordulva próbálta rendezni arcvonásait. Olyan hangot hallatott, mint aki valami nevetségeset hallott. – Mire célzol?

Richárd még nézte őt egy darabig, latolgatta a magában zajló érzéseket, és lélegzett. Palvicz nem szólt, az utat nézte, amin zúgtak végig, mint egy álom; aztán végre megállt egy piros lámpánál, de akkor sem volt hajlandó levenni a szemét az aszfaltról. Kezei újra megfeszültek, állkapcsa újra összeszorult.

– Hát, nem tudom – mondta óvatosan Richárd, figyelte a másikat, és azt gondolta, ha Palvicz Ottó nem néz rá az elkövetkezendő másfél percben, vagy megüti őt, vagy egyszerűen meghal. – Olyan szép a város ilyenkor, éjjel.

– Most komolyan éjszakai városnézést akarsz?

Richárd nem válaszolt, Palvicz meg nem indult, pedig a lámpa sárgára, majd zöldre váltott. Mögöttük nem volt senki, a tőlük balra lévő sávban állt csak egy teherautó, az indult el lassan, pöfögve, hátrahagyva a Ferrariban ülőket, egyedül a világ közepén. Aztán végre, _végre_ Palvicz végre elszakította az útról a tekintetét, és viszonozta a másik pillantását. Néhány szívdobbanásnyi ideig egyikük sem szólt, Richárd pedig lélegezni is alig mert—aztán, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanat után Palvicz Ottó fekete szemeibe visszatért a tűz. Richárd kiengedte a tüdejében tartott levegőt, Palvicz pedig megeresztett egy óvatos félmosolyt, és azt mondta:

– Na, és? Hová kívánja az úrfi?

Mire visszaértek Plankenhorstékhoz, az éjszaka veszélyesen közel ért a végéhez; mint egy mese, amiben megszakad a varázslat, ha nem érsz haza, mielőtt felkel a Nap. Bár a Hold és csillagjai uralták még az eget, valahol a horizonton túl a fényes úr már készülődött, és mint a még láthatatlan, de már ébredő fényt megérző vámpírok, úgy indultak haza az éjszaka gyermekei.

Ödön a kapuban állt, mikor a Daytona megérkezett. Először észre sem vette őket, pillantása nem hagyta el a mellette álló Leonint, aki mellett meg Liedenwall Edit állt; és a lány láttára Richárd szíve megugrott, mintha hosszú útról hazaérve otthonát látta volna meg. Ödönre nézett, aki végre észrevette őket, de bátyja még csak egy kicsit sem vágott elítélő, vagy rosszalló arcot—Leoninon kívül valószínűleg nem is érdekelte semmi.

Palvicz megállt az autófeljárón, körülöttük részeg fiatalok tántorogtak ki a kertből, hogy megkezdjék hosszú hazatérésüket. Daytona hangszóróiból megint dübörgött valami zene, de a lehúzott ablakon keresztül így is hallották Ödön hangját:

– Sétálunk hazáig! Remélem, örülsz – mondta, tekintetét összekapcsolva Richárddal. Ő rávigyorgott, de bátyja csak megrázta a fejét, és már vissza is fordult az orosz barátjához. Mellettük Edit ragyogott, ahogy mindig, mikor meglátta Richárdot, és alig várta, hogy beszélhessen legjobb barátjával.

Richárd Palvicz felé fordult, aki már őt nézte.

– Baradlay – mondta, Richárd szíve pedig emlékezett minden alkalomra, mikor Palvicz Ottó így mondta a nevét, és így nézett rá; és most ugyanúgy válaszolt rá, ahogy szokott. Palvicz fekete szemei figyelték őt, talán látták is benne szívét dobogni, talán csak Richárd tekintetében volt valami, ami elárulta a benne tomboló tüzet. – Még találkozunk.

Richárdnak vagy ezer dolog eszébe jutott, amit mondhatott volna, amit mondani _akart_, és a szavak egy pillanatra mind a szájába tolultak, azzal fenyegetve, hogy kibuknak rajta. De torkában gombóc ült, és egyébként sem tudta volna, melyiket mondja, melyik hangzott volna őszintének, melyik _számított_ volna; és végül mégsem mondta egyiket sem. Talán majd egyszer.

– Keresni foglak – felelte csak.

**Author's Note:**

> „A rókák esküvője egyébként egy népszerű motívum a japán folklórban. Két jelentése is van. Az egyszerűbb, ami magyarul úgy hangzik, hogy “veri az ördög a feleségét”, vagyis esik, bár süt a nap. Nekem a másik jelentése tetszett igazán: a mocsári, vízparti lidércfényeket nevezték a rókák esküvőjének. Ez valami olyasmit jelöl, ami mindig messze van, épp csak megpillantod, misztikus, elérhetetlen, titok. Az egyik Kuroszava-filmben, az Álmokban is van egy ilyen epizód, a kisfiú, aki eltéved, és a rókák esküvőjén találja magát, holott nem lenne szabad ott lennie. Ez - számomra - a beleütközés valamibe, ami nálad nagyobb és több, valami titokzatos és megfejthetetlen. Ez a félelmetes, de vonzó megpillantása valaminek, amihez semmi közöd, mégis nagyon látni akarod.” ([x](https://konyves.blog.hu/2018/09/07/simon_marton_neha_meg_vannak_jo_mondatok_is_es_neha_az_mar_valami))


End file.
